Of Lex and Boredom
by Even Gods Dream
Summary: Lex gets a tad bored, and there's no one else around but poor old Bray. Why not play games boys? [Slash, LexXBray]


A/N: Oh dear. I have issues. Some personal jokes in here between my Tribe watching buddy and I, but they should flow straight over your head.

Disclaimer: If I owned The Tribe, it wouldn't have stopped at the 5th season, there'd be lots more slash/femslash and none of the cool characters would have died or disappeared.

Warnings: Contains slash. That's a male x male pairing. Which means Lex and Bray get it on. You no likee? Clearee offee. You have been warned. :) Oh, and I have a straaange sense of humour.

And now, without further ado, on with the show.

* * *

Of Lex and Boredom

Lex aimlessly wandered the halls and balconies of the Mall. No one was in, and he was bored. Bored and horny, as per usual.

"Where are all the women in this place?" He wondered aloud. Even if he couldn't worm his way into one of their beds, he could amuse himself just by winding them up.

He wandered some more and finally heard someone else moving around in one of the shop-turned-bedrooms. He went in and found a womanly, towelled backside staring him in the face. Its owner was bent over, seemingly trying to find something in a bag that lay on the floor. The legs that extended from the towel were shining wet and slightly hairy. Who could blame them? There weren't many razors left around that were still particularly effective.

"Well, well, well," Lex droned cockily.

The person before him spun around and Lex's jaw dropped. The owner of the feminine hips was none other than his nemesis, Bray.

"What Lex?" Bray asked, irate.

Lex stood there for a moment, thinking. He was bored, _real_ bored, and winding Bray up could be just the fun he needed.

"I was just thinking, y'know?" Lex said, purposefully looking Bray up and down.

"Thinking, Lex? Didn't know you had it in you," Bray joked harshly.

"There's a lot in me you don't know about," He took several steps towards Bray, trying to look as seductive as he possibly could when on the inside he was laughing so hard. Lex forced himself to "glance" obviously at Bray's lips. He then bit his own before whispering, "and I want you to find out about it Bray,"

Bray took a small step backwards, eyebrows raised and mouth half open in shock. "I don't think I understand quite what you mean Lex,"

Lex tried hard not to let his inner amusement pass on to his outer façade. Oh boy was he enjoying this game.

"Then let me show you," Lex took a step into Bray, once again closing the space between them. He slowly lowered his lips to Bray's neck and kissed him softly. To his surprise, Bray made no attempt to pull away, and he tried to ignore how wonderfully soft and subtle Bray's skin felt under his lips. Lex pulled back and stared into the other man's deep brown eyes, expecting a horrified or sarcastic response. Instead, and much to Lex's astonishment, Bray stared back into the shorter man's eyes with lust, licking his own lower lip. Then Bray leant his neck forward, and before Lex knew what was happening, Bray's lips were on his, kissing him tenderly.

Many thoughts stumbled through Lex's mind; did Bray know he was messing with him? Was he messing right back? Or was he really enjoying this? More importantly was he, Lex himself, enjoying this?

Deciding Bray must have been trying to beat him at his own game, Lex kissed him back, because of course he wasn't one to let himself lose at his own game. Shortly he felt Bray's tongue touch his lips, asking for entrance. Though he felt nervous and slightly violated, Lex let him.

Violation aside, it felt kind of… good. Bray was an excellent kisser. Amber, Salene and whoever else he'd had had been lucky girls.

The tongues of the two young men darted in and out of each other's mouths, exploring every inch of the foreign surroundings before losing themselves in a passionate battle as aggressive as the arguments they'd have over what would later seem to be nothing.

What started out as a game to cure boredom soon became something both boys found themselves enjoying thoroughly as Lex's hand slipped around Bray's back and pulled him closer to him. The larger boy's skin was still wet from the shower and the contrast of smooth warm skin and chilling water made Lex's fingertips tingle with delight.

The kiss gradually became more clumsy and aggressive as the boy's actions spurred each other on. Bray's hands tugged violently yet sexually at Lex's hair and in turn Lex dragged his fingernails across Bray's back. The kiss was becoming more enticing and Lex could feel himself getting hard. In turn he could feel Bray's own growing erection through the towel as the taller boy dragged the other across the room and down onto the bed, not once breaking the tantalising kiss.

The boys rolled around on the bed in a careless fight for dominance, which – surprisingly – Lex eventually won, straddling Bray's towelled hips beneath his own and running his sharp, jagged nails all over Bray's nude chest. Bray's hands ran under Lex's coarse top and lifted it up, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it off. The lump in Lex's pants tightened as Bray's fingers gracefully played with his nipples then slowly traced down to the rim of his trousers. It was clear by now that the kiss has cut off all oxygen to the brain and that each boy was now thinking with his pants, or, in Bray's case, towel.

Said pants of Lex's soon came off, leaving him in black cotton boxers and an unbearable two layers of material between the boys' excited groins. Needless to say, those two layers didn't last long.

* * *

"Bray? Bray!" Salene called as she made her way towards his bedroom, little over an hour after the kiss began. There was a quick fumble as Bray gathered the clothes that were scattered on the floor and hid them under his bed. Lex scurried under the quilt and just as Salene came in, Bray lay on his side to face her, hiding the lump beside him that was Lex.

"Bray, we're having a tribe meeting, Ebony says you need to be there. Let Lex know if you see him too,"

"Thanks Salene, I'll be up when I'm dressed, and I'll be sure to let Lex know," Bray smiled falsely, trying his best to look innocent.

Salene merely smiled in response, turning to walk out.

After he was sure she was gone, Lex worked his way out of the bed, pulled his clothes from underneath it and tugged them on.

"No one ever finds out about this Bray," he growled in that Lex like manner that sounded like a threat but failed due to his charm.

"No, and it never happens again," Bray agreed.

"No way," Lex said before strutting out, surprisingly unfazed. He cursed Salene and the other girls in the tribe for not being around when he'd needed them and wondered how much they'd heard, if anything. He smiled despite himself at the raw, passionate and fulfilling hour he'd just had, and – despite their brief agreement – was already making plans to go back that night. He made his way to the canteen, looking as innocent and unsexed as he possibly could, unaware his makeup was extremely smudged (particularly the painted goatee below his lip) and that the feather in his rather tousled hair was extremely bent. Oh, and his fly remained undone.

* * *

-- Even Gods Dream, 2007 


End file.
